Riddle
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: Merope Gaunt has always watched him from afar. but now it's valentine's day and she's a girl with a box of chocolates. for the reviews lounge valentine's challenge. ONESHOT


Merope Gaunt's face was glued to the window for the third time that day. From behind her, she was vaguely aware of her brother Morfin muttering something spiteful, but she ignored him as her eyes finally locked with her target. Thomas Riddle.

Tall, dark and handsome, Thomas had instantly attracted Merope's eye. He was incredibly well known in Little Hangleton, and almost every girl yearned to be his bride. Merope however, had one advantage. She was considered to be the prettiest girl in the village and had already had an abnormal number of proposals for a 16 year old witch. Yes, Thomas was a muggle- and she knew that her family would not approve. That did not matter to her. She had considered a love potion- but decided that would be spiteful and deceitful. So for now, she would have to make do with her "window-watching" as she called it.

Thomas had by now stopped his horse and was leaning over by the side of the road to pick wildflowers. Merope sighed. He was indeed, perfect. Luckily he had survived the hive hex her brother had performed on him only last week. Merope had been asking for him everyday- but his mother had told her he was too embarrassed for visitors. Now, as Merope sat at the window, she soured with confidence and leapt up. Grabbing the box of chocolates, she had made Thomas for Valentine's she ran out of the front door with great determination.

"Thomas!" she called as she ran outside, her long hair flying behind her and her purple dress blowing in the wind.

Thomas looked up and smiled. "Good morning Merope!" he greeted. "Looking cheerful today I see!"

Thomas was three years Merope's senior. Which made him 19. Too old for her, Merope's mother had insisted but she had not listened.

"I brought you a gift," Merope blushed and held out the box of chocolates. "For Valentines- I made you some chocolates!"

Thomas grinned and accepted them. "Wow, they look delicious," he exclaimed, popping one into his mouth. "They taste delicious too! You're a great cook Merope!"

Merope blushed again. "Thank you," she mumbled staring at the floor.

Thomas paused and looked around. "You don't wanna come out for a ride with me does you?" he asked. "Only, I was gonna take my horse see- but he needs a companion too."

Merope was delighted. "I will go and get my horse right away!" she cried happily. "Just let me ask mother first."

She rushed up the gravel pathway and opened her front door.

"I am going out mother!" she called. "I will be back for tea!" her mother was about to protest, but Merope closed the door quickly and went to untie her white mare.

She led the horse out to the road and climbed on, so that the two horses were standing beside each-other. "Now they can have a conversation too," Merope laughed.

Thomas grinned. "I think they can," he agreed. "Cummon, we'd better go, before it gets dark."

He nudged his horse, which began to walk steadily down the road, Merope followed close behind. Soon, they had left the village and were passing fields full of wildflowers.

"It's beautiful," Merope sighed, stopping her horse to admire the view.

"Here," Thomas grinned climbing off his horse and picking something from the side of the road. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady."

The rose was indeed beautiful. It was not a red rose (which Merope was quite grateful for, as she hated the colour red), but was pink and purple and white.

"It matches your dress," smiled Thomas. "And your eyes." He swallowed. "Happy valentine's day."

Merope accepted the rose and blushed.

"Here," Thomas said holding out a hand. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

Merope took his hand and climbed down from her horse. She had expected Thomas to let go, once she was down but he stayed holding on. His hand felt warm, and their fingers entwined as Thomas led her down a grassy bank onto a field. In the middle of the field was an old oak, with a tyre on a rope underneath it, like a swing. Thomas led her to it, still holding her hand.

"Get on," he grinned.

"What?"

"Get on the swing. Go on, it's not gonna bite ya!"

Merope swung her leg over the tyre and climbed on. She held on as Thomas climbed on behind her.

"Now hold on," Thomas warned as he leant forward and pushed off from the tree.

They swung higher and higher, using their bodies to propel the swing further into the air. Soon Merope was laughing, he hair swinging out behind her in the wind as she held on to Thomas for dear life. And he was laughing down at her too, smiling with those beautiful eyes that she loved so much.

Before Merope knew what was happening, Thomas had pressed his lips against her own and they were kissing. Kissing like she had never kissed anyone before, as the swing rose higher and higher- until Merope was sure that it could reach the heavens. Well, with Thomas on board it could. She just knew it.


End file.
